You Found Me
by xXRocLaMamitaXx
Summary: Melanie Hotz & Todd Lyons. Josh's little sister and Claire little brother. Could they finally stop fighting and find love like the rest of their friends have when they're all forced to go to Dominican Republic with their older siblings? R&R and lets see.
1. Trailer

Hey, this is an Idea I got while reading a Tassie One-Shot, I noticed that nobody really writes about Todd, unless its Tassie, so this idea smacked me in the Face.

Let me know what u think!

* * *

The Pretty Committee and The Briarwood Boys all have younger siblings. They're ALL pain in the asses. And when they graduate from high school and leave to go celebrate in Domincan Republic, they have to drag their little siblings along. But what happens when love finally strikes between the new cliques?

**You Found Me**

Love

"_I love you Melanie Hotz "_

Despair  
_"She came home with tears streaming down her cheeks"_

Lies

"_I saw you kissing her! Don't lie to me!"_

Honesty

"_I want you! Now and Forever! "_

Fear

"_I swear to god, if you did something to my little sister Lyons!"_

Heartbreak

"_I'm sorry! I should've believed you!"_

Promises

"_I swear to god, if you ever touch Melanie again, I'm gonna fucking kill you're ass!"_

Love

_"It's not over, and it was never over!"_

**Starring:**

**16 year olds - Second Generation**

**_The New Pretty Committee_**

Jarris Block**  
**

Melanie Hotz

Carmen Rivera

Lily Marvil

Harmony Gregory

**_The New Briarwood Boys_**

Jesse Harrington

Todd Lyons

Aaron Fisher

Jamie Hurley

Jeremy Plovert

**18 year olds - The Higher Generation**

**_The Pretty Committee (original)_**

Massie Block

Alicia Rivera

Claire Lyons

Kristen Gregory

Dylan Marvil

_**The Briarwood Boys (original)**_

Derrick Harrington

Josh Hotz

Cam Fisher

Chris Plovert

Kemp Hurley

* * *

**Please Review and let me know if u think I should continue this story!**

**xOOX**

**Crissy !**


	2. The way it used to be

**Hey guys! Its 3:00 am. and i cant sleep ! So i decided i do my first chapter ! **

**Here you Go !**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**The Hotz Estate**

**Thursday, June. 15, 2009**

**6:30 pm**

Melanie stared at her bruised arms and legs in her mirror. These weren't 'I tripped and fell bruises', or 'I accidently stabbed my self with a pencil bruises'. They were bruises from hands. They were bruises from a person's hands, but not just any persons hands. They were bruises from her boyfriend Nate's hands.

They had been going out for a few months. In the beginning, Nate was the perfect boyfriend any girl could ask for, but that all changed that one day …

_Flashback_

_Melanie had been waiting the soccer field for Nate, he had texted her too meet, him there._

_When suddenly her phone buzzed. _

_She pulled out her Sidekick LX and it read 1 new text._

_When she opened it, her eyes were horrified, there in a picture, was Nate. Kissing the school tramp Dawn._

_She quickly ran off the soccer field, and bumped into Nate._

"_Hey, Ba-". Nate was interrupted in mid sentence. Melanie had slapped him across the face._

"_I can't believe that you were kissing that tramp Dawn! We are over!" Melanie started to stomp away when she felt something grab her neck._

_Nate had thrown her against the wall and punched her stomach._

"_Don't you ever, hit me again, and we are not over you bitch!"_

_Melanie had tears streaming down her cheeks._

_Nate quickly engulfed her in a hug._

"_Now babe, how about we go and catch a movie."_

_Melanie forced a nod._

_End of Flashback_

A silent tear, slid down Melanie's cheek.

Everytime she thought about his first attack. She cried. She didn't want to cry. That bastard didn't deserve her tears, but she did anyways. No one new about the beatings. She was too scared to tell anyone.

**Melanie's POV**

"MELANIE!" Josh yelled.

I walked over to my door and yelled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"Get ready; you have to come with me to Derrick's."

"NOOOOO!" I yelled.

"Yes you do. Mom doesn't want you home alone!"

"UGGGH!" I slammed my door shut, and went to go get ready.

**The Harrington Estate**

**Thursday, June.15, 2009**

**8:30 pm**

Josh and Melanie pulled into Derrick's driveway.

"Listen here." Josh said to Melanie, "you are not to say a word. Not one single word, and you better not embarrass me. So help me God Melanie, if you do-"

"Whatever Josh," Melanie said. Josh was always so mean to Melanie around his friends. Melanie never knew why, she wished she had an older sister, instead of Josh.

By now, they were in side of Derrick's house, and Melanie was staring down at the floor. She never really looked up when she was over here.

"Hey Melanie." Derrick, Cam, Chris, and Kemp said at the same time.

Melanie let out a small sigh, and said hi back, without looking up. She silently followed them into the basement, and sat at the far end of the couch on the wall.

She silently took out her phone, and started to do a group chat with her friends, they called themselves, The Reckless Beauty's.

**Jarris: HEY!**

**Carmen: What's up Chicka!**

**Lily: Hellllllllllllllllooooo**

**Harmony: Hi**

**Melanie: I'm stuck at Harrington's house with Josh -.-**

**Carmen: Can u talk to Aaron, and see if he likes me!**

**Melanie: brb.**

Melanie didn't really want to talk to anyone, so she put her head phones on and put her iPod on shuffle. Then she saw, _him._ Tall and tan. With that red slicked back hair, deep blue eyes and that sexy freckle just above his lip. There stood Todd Lyons. She hated him. Even though she admitted he was really, really cute. Todd and Melanie were always mean to each other.

"EW!" Todd yelled. "Who invited that _thing?"_

Melanie glared at Todd and stood up. "What is you're problem?" Melanie spat.

"You! That's whats my problem." Todd hissed

"Whatever you waste of sperm!" This made the new BB's Heads shoot up. They all started snickering.

"You know you want me!" Todd laughed bitterly at her.

"Excuse me! More like you know you want me". Melanie almost yelled

Todd rolled his eyes. "Like I'd ever want you, you're a sad excuse for a girl. I mean your ugly first of all, you've never had a boyfriend, and you're just pathetic." Todd poked a finger into Melanie's arm, where there just happened to be a cut, with a bruise around it.

Melanie's fist's clenched, and she socked Todd into the stomach and pushed him into the ground. "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Melanie yelled, by now the original BB were looking at Todd and Melanie.

By now, there were hot tears streaming down Melanie's face, because of the pain. She stormed out of the house, and all the way home.

**Somewere in Westchester**

**Thursday, June, 15. 2009**

**In front of star-bucks**

**9:27 pm**

Melanie was running through the streets, she was in pain, since Todd re-opened one of her wounds. Melanie heard a cracking sound, and then felt a rain drop hit her head. She quickly rain inside a nearby Starbucks. She flipped open her Sidekick LX, and saw that she had 17 missed calls. They were from TRB, her mom, and the original BB; she saw that she had one voicemail.

Here's what it said: MELANIE! THANKS SO FUCKING MUCH! YOU EMBARRASED ME IN FRONT OF ALL THE GUYS! I WISH I HAD A LITTLE BROTHER! I WISH FOR YOU TO NEVER EVER COME HOME! YOU'RE FUCKING RUINING MY LIFE! I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!

Tears welled up in Melanie's eyes. She never understood why Josh hated her so much. Josh had started to change when he got into middle school. Josh used to be so kind sweet and gentle with her.

_Flashback_

_Josh and Melanie were running through the park. Josh was 9 and Melanie was 6. She suddenly tripped and fell over. When she looked down at her knee, she saw blood gushing out of it, and she started to cry._

_Josh looked back, and looked at his baby sister crying on the floor. He quickly ran over, and looked at her knee._

_Josh kissed Melanie's cheek, and told her everything was going to be okay. She smiled, as Josh wiped the tears away._

_"Mels, do_ _u think you can walk?"He asked.  
_

_Melanie tried to stand, but it just hurt too much._

_Josh then kneeled to the ground, and hoisted his baby sister up on his back._

_Josh smiled and looked back at his sister, "You ready?" Josh asked._

_Melanie gave a small nod, and they were off._

_Josh was running through the park with his baby sister on his back giggling._

_End of Flashback_

Melanie missed that Josh, the Josh that used to call her Mels, and not get mad at her. The Josh that was gentle and kind to her. The Josh that would laugh with his baby sister. That all changed that one day...

_Flashback_

_Melanie had been in her room and Josh had had a few friends over. Josh had never had a problem with Melanie hanging out with his friends, so she went into the basement were Josh was and sat on her usual spot on the couch were she always sat, she noticed Josh was sending her death glares, and he motioned for her to follow him._

_When Melanie and Josh got back upstairs, Josh had started yelling at her, and saying how she needed to stop being such a brat, and to go and make her own friends._

_Melanie asked Josh what she did wrong, and Josh told her to stay out of his business, and away from his friends._

_Melanie just ran to her room, where she cried her eyes out. She had never seen Josh like this, and she knew from that moment on, that was how it was going to be with them._

_End of flashback_

Melanie wiped a tear that fell, she then got up and ran out of Starbucks, it was raining really hard, but Melanie liked it.

She untied her hair, and put her iPod in, and Blasted the song 'Don't Forget' by Demi Lovato, even though it was a love song, Melanie still thought it described her and Josh.

Melanie than started running down the street, the cold rain wiping at her arms and legs. It felt so good to Melanie, as if she was free. As if everything was the way it was supposed to be.

When Melanie was running in the rain, she felt she could just be

_**Melanie**_

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Well there u have it!**

**The FIRST CHAPTER!**

**Love it? Hate it? RxR please!**

_**xOOX**_

_**Crissy x]**_


	3. Her stand !

**New Chapter! **

**Tell me what u guys think!**

**The original P.C. and B.B are 18 years old!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique, except for my characters!**

**

* * *

**

The Hotz Estate

Thursday, June.15 2009

10:37pm

Melanie's POV

I walked into my house-soaking wet and my whole outfit was wet. When I got into the living room, I saw my mother in tears, my father holding her, I saw Jarris, Carmen, Lily, and Harmony with tears in their eyes, and I saw their older sisters and Claire. The only person I didn't see was Josh.

"Mom?" I whispered, she lifted her head up and ran to give me a hug.

"Oh Baby, I thought you were lost."

"Mom I'm fine," I said hugging my mother.

"MELANIE!" Harmony yelled. All of TRB came and gave me a hug, and so did their sisters.

"We know what happened, are you okay?" They asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Don't ever do that again!" My mother yelled.

"I promise mommy." I groaned. She smiled at me, and told me to get changed, and that everyone was spending the night here, since it was raining to hard.

"Okay, will you be okay if we still catch our flight?" Melanie's father asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said. "Um, where's Josh?"

"I don't know, but we'll call him on our way to the airport." He kissed his daughter's forehead, and he and his wife Carla were one there way to the airport, for there three day trip to Florida.

"Melanie, we're going to sleepover until your parents get back," said Massie.

Melanie turned to her friends, and told them the whole story.

**The Hotz Estate**

**Thursday, June.15 2009**

**TPC and TRB sleepover**

**11:00 pm.**

**Melanie's POV**

Melanie was having so much fun with the P.C. and R.B. They were talking, laughing, eating, and having fun.

"Wow Mels, I can't believe Josh left that as a voice for you, he wasn't even worried!" Kristen said.

"I bet that he's going to beg for your forgiveness!" Lily said.

Melanie just shrugged. "Oh, look he's calling now." Melanie answered the phone, and Massie mouthed speaker, so she put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Melanie said. Everyone was listening very closely.

"BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID ASS MOM AND DAD YELLED AT ME! YOU STUPID BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I SWEAR I HATE YOU! I WISH I HAD A COOL LITTLE BROTHER INSTEAD OF YOU!" Melanie's eyes started to water, and all of the P.C. and R.B.'s mouths were hanging open.

"I WISH YOU WOULD JUST GO AND LIE DOWN AND DIE! NOBODY WANTS YOU AROUND!" And with that, Josh hung up the phone.

"Melanie?" Carmen asked. She had been receiving shocked and sympathy glances from everyone.

But all Melanie did was walk up the stairs, and into her room. She shut her door, and went to her stereo. She blasted the song Hermanita by Aventura (My little sister by Aventura) The Spanish song was about a guy's younger sister that was getting abused by her man, and how much the older brother loved his little sister, and telling her to stop seeing her abusive man. This song described everything that was going on with Melanie, her man was abusing her, but Josh wasn't doing anything about it.

Hermanita By: Aventura

_Como pasan los años. Ayer eramos niños,  
mami y papi luchaban por nuestro porvenir.  
Tú cuidabas de mí, hoy yo velo por tí.  
Hermanita te adoro. Sé que no eres felíz.  
Otro golpe en la cara. Esto es cada semana,  
y como siempre una excusa - ¿Qué tú ganas al fin? Que él se burle de tí. ¿Pero qué hago yo aquí? Aunque quiero ayudarte,  
tú lo aceptas así.  
Tú eres mi sangre  
y mi meta es salvarte, y rezo por tí.  
Hermanita él no te quiere, quiere.  
Tiene como veinte mujeres  
y tú lo sabes. Te maltrata,luego tú lo defiendes. Dale mente no te conviene, que no lo ves.  
Lloras - Cada vez que te pega  
Lloras - me da rabia y pena.  
Lloras - Como siento tú temor.  
Lloras - de sus manos puedes Morir.  
Lloras - ese hombre te hace sufrir.  
Lloras - él te hizo ese moratón.  
Lloras - Cuando escupe tu cara.  
Lloras - y con malas palabras.  
Lloras - él se siente superior._

_Ese hombre es un animal,un cobarde  
sin dignidad por pegarle a una mujer.  
El no es digno de que tanto lo ames.  
Piensa bien tú eres la culpable, y tú lo ves._

_Mis sobrinos no deben  
ver su mami correr. En tu casa hay un  
monstruo y tú duermes con él.  
Anda y cuenta las horas que te ha hecho felíz.  
Luego cuenta los años que te ha hecho sufrir._

_Yo no soporto ver a mi hermana llorando.  
Ese hombre es una rata.  
No existe hombre que pueda  
obligarte a estar con él. Puedes alejarte. ¿Que no lo ves?  
No es respeto, lo que yo veo es miedo.  
Tú le temes a ese perro.  
Que no lo ves._

_Lloras - Cuando llega a la casa.  
Lloras - como un perro borracho.  
Lloras - Y te pega sin razón.  
Lloras - los niños sólo lo ven.  
Lloras - Le gritan daddy no.  
Lloras - no le pegues otra vez.  
Lloras - Ese tipo te humilla.  
Lloras - Y te habla mentiras.  
Lloras - El no tiene corazón._

_Debería mejor cambiar.  
Que me venga a mi a pegar.  
Yo lo pongo en su lugar_

She replayed the song repeatedly, until she just couldn't do it anymore. She decided that she was tired of Josh, and that she wasn't going to put up with his bullshit anymore. So she went to her stereo and turned it off.

"Guys I feel really bad for her, I didn't know that Josh was so mean to her." Alicia said a she stared at the ground. She had no idea that behind the sweetness and caring boyfriend laid this heartless jackass.

"I know I just wish that we could do something." Jarris said.

"Wait guys look." Carmen said, as she directed their attention to the top of the stairs.

The music stopped, and the door opened. Out came a newly replenished Melanie.

"Melanie are you all right?" Harmony said, as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah, I've decided that I'm not going to let Josh treat me that way anymore; I'm tired of him embarrassing me. I'm strong and he can't knock me down anymore."

Everyone gave her a small smile, and they went back to what they were doing before they were rudely interrupted.

**The Hotz Estate**

**Friday June 16. 2009**

**P.C. and R.B. Sleepover**

**12:20 am.**

**Melanie' POV**

Melanie was having a great time; the P.C. and R.B. were laughing and having a good time. They had helped Melanie with Josh. Showing her how to stand up to him.

_DING DONG!_

"That's the door bell guys!" Massie exclaimed.

"It's go time." Carmen said.

"Make us proud!" Claire said.

The P.C. and R.B. quickly went up stairs with their walkie-talkie in had ready to listen to the conversation, while the other one was stowed away behind the cookie jar.

Melanie quickly scurried to the door, breathed in and opened it, there stood Josh with both BB generations

She didn't say a word to Josh she just went into the kitchen knowing that he would follow her.

Josh and everyone else piled into the kitchen to witness the latest braw.

"WHY THE FUCK DID URE BITCHASS GO AND GET ME INTO TROUBLE!?" Josh yelled at Melanie.

Melanie stood in her place, and kept calm. "You got yourself in trouble actually," Melanie said in the calmest voice she could manage. The B.B's all looked shocked that Melanie used such a calm voice.

"YOU FUCKING BITCHASS, NO ONE WANTS YOU AROUND! JUST GO AND STAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET AND CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Josh continued to yell.

Melanie looked him directly in the eyes.

"Josh I hope that you know what you're doing, because I have the power to ruin you and everyone else in this room's lives right now." Melanie said with a stern look.

All there heads shot up at once.

"PSSSH. YEAH RIGHT BITCH! AND JUST HOW WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Josh yelled.

"Would you really like me to tell the P.C. what really happened that summer you guys spent with Olivia?" The P.C.'s eyes bugged out, and Cam's face was priceless. "Cause I'm sure they would like to know how you paid them to date you! Oh, and Jesse, I'm sure Jarris would like to hear about that journal of yours."

Jarris raised one eyebrow when she heard that. "Kemp, Plovert I'm sure that Dylan and Kristen would like to hear about how you to go to that strip clubs last weekend!" Kristen and Dylan covered there eyes, when they heard this. "Oh, and Cam I'm sure that Claire would so love to hear about those letter's that you and Nikki write each other." Claire stared at the walkie-talkie hard.

"Derrick, you for one have been faithful. And as for Aaron, Jamie and Jeremy, It would be devastating if Carmen, Lily, and Harmony 'Accidentally' stumbled over you guys' black books. As for you Josh, I wonder if Alicia knows about all of those all girl party you go to, and you don't get back until 4:30 am." Melanie finished, with an evil smirk on her face.

"BITCH, YOU WOULDN'T SAY SHIT!" Josh yelled.

"Want to bet?" Melanie quickly made her way over to the cookie jar, and pulled the walkie-talkie out from behind it. Everyone had a puzzled look on there faces.

"Girls?" Melanie quickly said into the walkie-talkie.

In less then 2 seconds slid in the other walkie-talkie, "Uh-oh" said Todd.

When they all looked back up to were the walkie-talkie came from, they saw everyone of there girl friends standing in the doorway with their hands on there hips, and glares being sent to every person in the room, but especially Josh.

"Leesh, I-"

"DON'T BOTHER!" They all shouted.

"Melanie?" Harmony said

She took one last look at Josh's horrified face, and quickly made her way over to her friends, and they all walked back to her room, shut the door and locked it, leaving behind nine pale white faces.

* * *

**What did u guys think?**

**Please Please Please Review !**

**xOOX**

**Crissy x]**


End file.
